This invention relates to portable door and window burglar alarms which can be used by travelers and can be attached to any door or window and more particularly to a switch adapted to be clamped by a closed door or window and which opens when the door or window is opened.
There is a need for door and window alarm means which are portable, reliable and inexpensive. The present invention provides a switch which is held clamped between a closed door or window and a door or window frame. When the door or window is opened the switch is unclamped and makes contact thereby sounding the alarm.
Accordingly, the principal object of the invention is to provide new and improved burglar alarm means.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved burglar alarm means for doors and windows.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved switch adapted to be clamped by doors and windows.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved alarm switches which are reliable and inexpensive.